


【德哈】朋友

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *现代麻瓜AU，ooc，不属于我*Lofter ID：祎浔
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	【德哈】朋友

  
1  
哈利重逢德拉科的时候，他正在和泰迪吵架。

泰迪那个混小子硬要买游戏机，可他才10岁，那款游戏机根本不是他玩的东西。孩子的外婆心疼孙子无父无母，平时宠得有些过分，但是到了年轻的教父这里，可就没那么好说话。

小男孩赖在商店门口不肯起来，哈利气得双手叉腰站在原地，谁也不让谁。

正当一大一小僵持不下的时候，哈利见到了德拉科。

据他上一次见到德拉科的时候，已经是10年前。最后一面闹得不太愉快，所以哈利至今都记得清清楚楚。

见面的时候他脚边坐着一个耍赖的孩子，而德拉科身边则跟着一个金发男性，看起来比德拉科小一点。他和马尔福家的人一样也是一头耀眼的金发，可手又挽在德拉科的胳膊上。哈利愣了愣，一时竟判断不出马尔福和他之间的关系。

“好久不见。”

德拉科看起来也很诧异，竟然怔了好一会儿才开口。哈利原本就被孩子闹得脑袋发涨，碰到马尔福后更是心乱如麻，也是呆了好久才想起来接话。

“好，好久不见，没想到会在这里碰到你……”

他来回看看，这里是普通的商业区，不像是马尔福会购物的地方。

“刚看完电影。”德拉科指指电影院的方向，“我看了半天，才敢确认是你。”

哈利挠挠后脑勺，大概确定了那个金发男孩的身份。

“我带孩子出来玩。”

他指指地上的泰迪，小男孩发现有外人，立刻从地上站起来，靠在哈利的腿边一脸乖巧：“爸爸！”

泰迪会说话后就一直喊他爸爸，哈利搓搓孩子的头发，抬头看着德拉科又说了一遍：“没想到会碰到你。”

德拉科笑起来：“我也没想到你竟然孩子都那么大了。”

哈利笑了笑，没接话。德拉科见状便扭头跟身边的男生介绍哈利：“我以前的邻居，可惜后来搬走了。”

他又向哈利介绍那位男生：“我朋友。”

哈利挑眉，目光落在男生挽在德拉科胳膊上的手。金发男生低低头，松开手。哈利暧昧地笑了一下，仍旧没说话，只是手偷偷的在泰迪背上捏了捏。

“爸爸，我饿了。”泰迪收到讯号，立刻机灵地配合教父，“去吃炸鸡好不好？”

哈利无奈地看着德拉科：“孩子在闹，我就不打扰你们了？”

德拉科点点头，在哈利正要转身离开时又连忙拉住他：“你现在在干什么？”

“警察。”哈利回答，“就在这附近的分局。”

德拉科放开他，什么也没说就和他道别了。

泰迪那臭小子坚持自己立了大功，硬要跟哈利讨奖励。哈利拗不过他，最后在吃完炸鸡后，给他买了个玩具。

虽然没有游戏机，可聊胜于无，小男孩抱着肖想了很久的钢铁侠，顿时就乖顺了下来。

“爸爸，刚刚那两个叔叔是谁啊？”

“个子高的那个是爸爸以前的邻居，在你还没出生的时候。”

或者说是泰迪父母都还在世的时候，也可以说是在哈利还像泰迪这么大的时候。

他跟着教父小天狼星·布莱克搬到马尔福家隔壁的时候就像泰迪这么大。小天狼星是德拉科母亲纳西莎的堂哥，周游世界的过程中接下哈利这个养育教子的任务，就搬到了堂妹的隔壁，打的是自己出门玩的时候可以把孩子丢到隔壁的主意。

就算现在哈利也是经常联系不到小天狼星，而小天狼星另一个朋友的遗孤泰迪也直接塞给了当时才刚刚成年的哈利，一副全靠哈利养孩子的意思。

哈利和泰迪还有泰迪的外婆一起住，老人家忙不过来或者是哈利休假的时候，泰迪就会跟着这个年轻的教父一起玩。哈利是一名警察，有案子的时候忙得天翻地覆，没案子的时候就带泰迪在警局里围观其他叔叔阿姨审犯人。所以泰迪再怎么顽皮，该听话的时候还是会乖乖听话。

只是小男孩现在突然才发现，教父年轻时候的故事，好像从来没跟他讲过。

“你们以前是朋友吗？”泰迪问。

“朋友？”哈利笑了一下，“以前是……”

他和教子走在回家的路上，天色已黑，影子在路灯下长长短短地起伏着。

“后来绝交了。”

2

其实一开始也不是朋友。

小天狼星带着礼物和哈利去拜访了几次马尔福家，然后就顺其自然地开始把哈利寄养在马尔福家里，有时候一个月才回来一次。

马尔福家家境殷实喜欢孩子，也不差哈利这口饭。外加夫妇俩觉得这小孩可以给自己儿子当玩伴，也就欣然同意了这件事，反倒是德拉科自己一点也不开心。

家里无缘无故多了一个来蹭饭的小孩，主人意识极强的小男孩自然看哈利不顺眼。两个人从马尔福家打到学校，再从学校打到布莱克家。打了整整一年才终于和解，成为了最好的朋友。

往后几年两个人形影不离，有时候小天狼星难得回来了哈利也不肯回家，马尔福家甚至有他专属的卧室。两个人约好未来上同一个大学，去同一个专业。

直到高二的时候，德拉科突然和一个男生谈起了恋爱。

更讽刺的是哈利竟然是最后一个知道这件事情的人，那段时间德拉科突然变得神神秘秘时常见不到人，等哈利感觉出来他不对劲的时候，其他朋友们都朝他递来戏谑的目光。

哈利仍旧一头雾水，问了很多人才知道德拉科去了教学楼的天台上。等他跑上天台推开门时，撞入眼帘的便是德拉科和那个男生接吻的画面。哈利大脑一片空白，不等德拉科反应过来就转身跑开。只是他明明看见德拉科看到他了，可他一直跑到教学楼外面也没人追来。

哈利插着腰站在太阳底下，想想也对，男朋友和兄弟，当然是男朋友重要一点。何况德拉科能为了男朋友瞒着他这个兄弟这么久，谁的地位更高一点，更是一目了然。

直到晚上，德拉科才到布莱克家找哈利。

哈利一个人在家，他没有下楼给德拉科开门，而是打开自己二楼卧室的窗户，趴在窗台上向下看去。

德拉科仰着头站在窗户底下，朝他大声地喊道：“哈利，你听我解释！”

哈利没好气地嘲讽：“听你解释是怎么骗我的吗？”

“我只是害怕你介意。”

“我当然介意！我就像是个傻子！”

哈利缩回头坐在床上，望着窗外满目茫然。

“对不起！”德拉科看不到他就大声地吼着，“你开门让我进去！”

哈利没有回答，更没有行动。他只是安静地坐在床上，就连德拉科在楼下连喊了几声都没有回应。等楼下彻底没了动静后，哈利才小心翼翼地再一次探出头去。

他看见那头显眼的金发仍在楼下花园里闪耀着。

德拉科见到他就立刻抬头望他，哈利咽了咽喉咙，声音里带着点微不可查的颤抖：“你……你该不会……喜欢我吧？”

花园里又没了声音，过了好一会儿德拉科的声音才响起来：“你在想什么呢！兄弟和男朋友的区别我还是分得清的！你是我一辈子的好朋友，这件事永远都不会变！”

哈利愣怔了一会儿，才说：“哦……哦。”

他摸摸自己的脸，摘下眼镜丢在一边冲着楼下的人说：“我现在还是很生气！我睡一觉，明天再说！”

他收回脑袋，“砰！”的一声关上了窗户，德拉科在外面喊了好几声他都不肯回答。哈利爬到床上用被子紧紧裹住自己，直到听到德拉科离开的脚步声后，才从被窝里钻出来。

第二天再见面的时候，哈利便仿佛什么事情也没发生过一样。德拉科紧张地打量他，还是哈利跟他开了两句玩笑缓和气氛，让德拉科把男朋友介绍给自己认识。

小男生是他们的学弟，可爱乖巧，挑不出什么毛病。

“原来你喜欢这类型的？”哈利好奇地打量着这个男生，对方害羞地低着头，听话地靠在德拉科身边。哈利围着他转了一圈，突然恍然大悟地说：“我的确不需要担心你会喜欢上我。”

德拉科捶了他一拳：“乱说什么。”

哈利对着小男生嘻嘻一笑：“抱歉抱歉，我们胡扯惯了，要是说了什么不好听的，你不要生气。”

德拉科把小男友拉到自己身后，不让哈利再继续瞎说。

只是玩笑开多了总有当真的一天，小男生不再出现在哈利面前，连带着德拉科也不怎么出现。哈利撇撇嘴角跑去找别的朋友玩，也不再去马尔福家留宿。等上了高三时，德拉科身边就换了另一个男生。

这一次哈利是第一个知道的人，他看着眼前这个高挑的男生愣了半天，憋了半天想开一句玩笑又怕说错话。最后他还是把话吞进了肚子里，只是给德拉科抛去一个佩服的眼神。

可背地里，哈利跟自己的朋友说：“嘿，没想到德拉科是这样的人。”

“怎样？”跟他玩一块儿的女生问。

“花心大少。”

“还好吧？听说他们两个人吵架吵了一个月才分了手，很久了好不好？你看那个谁，谈一个月就分手，三天后拖着另一个女孩的手。”女孩说，“他不是你最好的朋友吗？你还不了解他？”

哈利连忙摆手：“别别别，我哪敢和这种人当朋友。”

这句话不知道怎么传进了德拉科的耳朵里，只是当他去找哈利的时候，哈利却向学校请假，不见了踪影。

小天狼星的一对挚友夫妇遇到了车祸当场身亡，哈利陪着他到城市的另一端处理后事。等忙完后，小天狼星突然把一个出生不到半年的婴儿放在哈利的怀中。

“他叫泰迪，你做他的教父吧。”

哈利目瞪口呆地抬起头：“你疯了吗？我才18岁。”他僵硬地抱着软绵绵的小婴儿一动不敢动，“他是你朋友的孩子！应该叫我哥哥！”

“你觉得我是一个好教父吗？”小天狼星一脸理所当然地望着哈利。

哈利下意识点头，可想了想他在马尔福家吃过的饭，他改变主意摇摇头。

“这就对了，我觉得就算是你，也比我强。何况孩子有外婆，你搬过来跟他们一起住，刚好可以互相照顾，钱我会负责的。”

这里是城市的另一端，虽然听起来不远，可是开车过来也要一个多小时，几乎是另外一个生活圈。哈利犹豫了半个小时后又在手机上搜索了半个小时，最终还是答应了小天狼星：“那我想读警校，学校就在这个附近。”

“可以，随你，你觉得我会管你吗？”小天狼星已经在搜索下一个旅游目的地的机票价格。

哈利抱着婴儿翻了个白眼：“你记得打钱就好。”

等德拉科见到哈利时，哈利已经办完转学，正在家里和小天狼星打包。德拉科拍开他的卧室门，见到一地的打包纸箱就质问起来：“你为什么要转学？！”

“因为我们要搬家啊。”哈利拿着剪刀划断手里的胶带，“离这里好远。”

“那你不和我一起考大学了吗？”德拉科气急败坏。

哈利想了想，隐瞒下自己报考警校的事情：“不考了，小天狼星说让我毕业后跟着他出去周游世界。”

德拉科无法理解哈利的决定，僵着脸半天不知道说什么好。他吞吞吐吐，最后才艰难地说了一句：“那你为什么骗我？”

“没有骗你，只是没跟你说而已。”哈利放下手里的剪刀，“怕打扰你谈恋爱。”

德拉科瞪着眼：“你还在气我没告诉你谈恋爱的事情？”

“也不是。”哈利想了想，“只是觉得……我们不是同一类人而已。”

“什么意思？”

“字面意思。”哈利指指德拉科，“你看你，喜欢和小男生们玩，而我……”他指指自己，“不喜欢这样。”

“你觉得我恶心？”德拉科脸色发白，“还是你从没把我当成过好朋友？”

哈利莫名其妙地瞪着他：“你有病吧？”他扭开头想了想，“算了，随你怎么想吧，没什么好解释的。反正我们后天就要走，以后大概也没什么机会再见面了。”

哈利离开的时候德拉科没有来送，听说那天离开后不知为何他就向父母出了柜，家里正闹得鸡飞狗跳。马尔福夫妇来和哈利和小天狼星道别的时候，脸色还是黑的。

哈利在马尔福家门口站了好一会儿，直到小天狼星催了他好几次上车后，才肯转身离开。

3

哈利带着泰迪去看了好几场电影。

当他们把上映中的电影几乎都给看了一遍，就连泰迪都不想再踏进电影院一步时，哈利在电影院外又碰到了德拉科。

这次德拉科是一个人，他见到哈利的时候愣了愣，然后径直地朝哈利走来。

“真巧，又碰面了。”

哈利跟他打了一声招呼：“你一个人？”

“来这边办点事。”德拉科回答，“你们看完电影？”

“嗯，孩子闹着要看。”哈利随口说了一个他们几天前看过的电影名字，“还不错，下次你跟男朋友可以来看。”

德拉科笑了笑：“那个……只是约会对象，还不是男友。”

“哦……我明白。”哈利甩他一个“理解”的眼神，“这么多年没退步嘛。“

德拉科连忙摇头：“小时候不懂事，我早就不那样了……”他看着哈利一脸不置可否的样子，捏捏自己的衬衫衣领，“晚上有空吗？这么多年老朋友没见过了，请你们一家吃个饭？”

陪泰迪吃了一顿汉堡，德拉科跟着哈利把泰迪送回家里。

哈利他们就住在商场的附近，他们走在住宅区的人行道上，哈利向德拉科介绍自己和泰迪的关系。

德拉科算了算泰迪的年龄，愣愣地问：“高三的时候你们搬家……”

“嗯，我搬过来跟他们一起住。小天狼星支付我们的生活费，我帮他尽教父的责任。”哈利笑了起来，“别人是年纪轻轻结了婚，我是年纪轻轻有了孩子。”

“爸爸！”泰迪听到哈利的话连忙跑了上来，“你不是最爱我了吗？”

哈利一根手指推开他要顶上来的脑袋：“你听错了，我说的明明是最烦你。”

把泰迪送回家里，哈利和德拉科找了一家附近的酒吧聊天。

10年未见，两个人都不再是当初幼稚而冲动的少年，回想起昔日的种种也只是觉得好笑。他们坐在吧台边的高脚凳上，德拉科向哈利再三保证自己上了大学后就不再乱来，那天哈利碰到的男生甚至是他最近这三年里的第一个约会对象。

“不过没机会了。”德拉科说，“我那句朋友，把人给得罪了。”

“怎么可能？”哈利喝了口杯子里的柠檬伏特加，“这还是我认识的马尔福吗？是什么改变了你？”

德拉科微笑着看他：“年少无知伤害了喜欢的人，可后悔也来不及了。”

“喜欢的人？”哈利眯起眼，“你高中那几个我都知道，是哪一个？”

德拉科摇摇头，一脸神秘不肯回答，而是反问哈利：“你呢？不可能这么多年了一直单身吧？”

“当然谈过，警察可是很受欢迎的。”哈利透过镜片眨眨眼，“可惜都没什么下文。他们都说我带着泰迪，让他们年纪轻轻就尝到了中年生活的滋味。”哈利苦笑，“后来工作太忙，家里还有泰迪和外婆，自然也就没时间想这个。”

德拉科笑起来，他正准备开口，就见到一名帅气的男子从边上走来，拍了拍哈利的肩膀。

哈利惊讶地回头，然后就立刻笑了，从凳子上下来跟他拥抱了一下。

两个人熟络地聊了起来，临走前那名男子对着哈利朝德拉科挤了挤眼：“新男友？”

哈利回头，见到目怔口呆的德拉科，笑起来说：“不是，一个老朋友。”

“看来我还有机会。”男子同样笑了。

“不太可能，我打赌你会在我儿子成年之前找到新对象的。”哈利开了个玩笑，挥手让男子赶紧离开。

哈利回到位置上，微笑地看着神情呆滞的德拉科。

“刚说到前男友就碰到一个，也太巧合了。”他指指男子离开的背影，“他还挺喜欢我的，可惜不喜欢小孩，只能分手做朋友。”

德拉科依旧满脸茫然。

哈利低头看看手里的酒杯，然后仰头把杯子里的柠檬半杯伏特加一口闷掉。

“反正都是那么多年前的事情，我现在也不怕告诉你。”他握着空杯子，趁着酒精涌上来的劲开口，“我初三就知道了，一开始也是害怕你介意，不敢告诉你。后来发现你不喜欢我，也就更加没办法开口了。”

哈利抬头看看德拉科，对方还是年轻时的那副英俊模样，只是变得比以前更加成熟更加有魅力。

“那时候我也做了很多傻事说了很多愚蠢的话，对不起。”

哈利抽出一张现金压在酒杯下面，从吧台边上的高脚凳上站下来。

“我的确没办法跟你做朋友，可是我也只能跟你做朋友。”

哈利走出酒吧，他走走停停，站在十字路口边，身后是幽深的黑夜，依然没有人追上来。半杯伏特加一口下去，哈利头脑晕眩，站在路边发呆。

好不容易磕磕绊绊回到家后，他坐在卧室里的床上走神。过了一会儿，一个小个子从他眼前窜过，一下子跳到床上。

“爸爸你喝醉了。”

泰迪一身睡衣，抓着他的钢铁侠，明显是到现在都还没入睡。

“嗯。”哈利应了一声，靠在床上一动不动。

“你在想什么呀？”小男孩抬着头问他。

哈利扯了一下嘴角：“在想念一个混蛋。”

“混蛋？有我混蛋吗？”泰迪一脸好奇。

“比你混蛋多了，那是天底下最混蛋的大混蛋。”哈利有点想笑。

泰迪安静了一会儿，然后小心翼翼地靠在哈利身边说：“爸爸你哭了。”

哈利没有说话，他沉默了一会儿，然后感受到自己脸上的湿润。

“嗯。”哈利闭上眼睛，“所以你要是聪明的话，现在就立刻回到你房间里，当什么都没看见。”

泰迪想了一会儿，突然把玩具塞到哈利的怀里。他决定把自己最宝贵的钢铁侠暂时借给爸爸：“我还是在这里陪你吧，你看看最爱的我，就没那么伤心了。”

哈利抓着钢铁侠，闭上眼醒了一会儿酒，再睁开眼时就看见泰迪乖乖地坐在自己面前。

他抬起手抓抓男孩的头发：“小混蛋，好歹没白养你。”

泰迪嘻嘻一笑，靠在教父身边安安静静地坐着。

哈利不知道晕眩了多久之后，突然听到窗外的花园里有人在喊他的名字。他精神恍惚，差点以为自己回到了高中的时候。

泰迪听到声音就立刻挺直了腰，他一溜烟爬下床，跑到窗边踮起脚向外看去。

“爸爸，是那个叔叔！”

哈利靠在床上没有动，就听着窗外德拉科一遍又一遍地喊着他的名字。

“爸爸，你不回应他吗？”泰迪好奇地看着哈利。

马尔福很可能又是来给他的老朋友赔礼道歉的，哈利连眼皮都懒得眨。只是再让他再这么喊下去，邻居很可能就要投诉了。哈利深深吸了一口气，从床上坐起来，走到窗边打开了窗户。

德拉科站在门前的草地上，仰着头一个劲地大喊着哈利的名字，脸上看起来也像是喝了不少酒。

他看见哈利趴在窗户边，就立刻大声地叫起来：“操！哈利！哈利！操！我是世界上最操蛋的傻逼！我是世界上最懦弱的混蛋！”

他双手抓乱了自己的金发，在草地上一边来回走一边大声骂着自己。

“我喜欢的人是你，从小到大十几年来我唯一喜欢过的人只有你！操！哈利！我喜欢的是你，可是我以为你跟我不一样，我只能逃避！”

哈利靠在窗边，酒精充斥着大脑。他头晕目眩，胸口胀痛，全身都酸痛不已。

“哈利！对不起……操！我愚蠢，我自私，我……我自以为是，我甚至……”德拉科痛苦地捂住眼睛，“我甚至胆怯到骗你伤害你……是我混蛋，我是个十足的混蛋！傻逼！”

哈利闭着眼，脑海里突然涌上来一个念头——

他们确实是最好的朋友，就连做的事情都一模一样。

“哈利！”德拉科依然在窗外坚持不懈地喊着。他在夜幕下抬起头，满脸的泪水在月光下晶莹透亮，“你开门让我进去，给我一次机会可以吗？”

哈利依然一言不发，他退后两步跌坐在床边，仰倒在床上紧闭着双眼。10年前他没开门，如今依然不可能去开。10年的时光不可能倒流，遗憾就是遗憾，错过便是错过，现在弥补也没有任何意义。

全程都垫着脚在边上偷看的泰迪咕溜溜地转动着眼珠子，他见到教父躺在床上一动不动，就悄悄地溜出了房间。

窗外的声音停歇了下来，恢复成寂静的深夜。哈利睁开眼望着天花板，心里想象着德拉科离开的画面。

他胃部狠狠地抽搐起来，甚至有些想吐。只是这到底是因为醉酒还是心痛，哈利自己也分不清。年少时期隐晦的爱和压抑的痛在这一刻争先恐后地涌出他的胸膛，从胃部沿着食道一路奔向喉咙。

哈利捂着嘴从床上跳起来，他冲进浴室里扒着马桶大吐特吐，把胸口的酸胀全都吐了出去。

等他吐得一干二净，洗漱完戴上眼镜走出浴室时，才发现德拉科正站在他的卧室门外。

趴在门框上的泰迪一下子缩回了头，蹬蹬蹬地跑回到自己的房间里。他关上门前还不忘交代一句：“记得别吵醒外婆！”

小男孩的卧室门“砰！”的一关，只剩两个大人面对面站着，四目相对继而无言。

“小混蛋。”哈利扶了扶脸上的眼镜。

他吐了个干净，如今已经清醒过来。哈利看看站着那里的德拉科：“我说了，我们只能当朋友。”

“不可能。”德拉科向前一步，手撑在哈利卧室的门框上，“我们要是能当朋友，就不会这十年来都没有联系。”

“那或许说明，我们连朋友都不应该当。”哈利回答。

德拉科没有说话，只是站在那里紧紧地盯着他。哈利咽咽喉咙，问他：“这么晚了，你要不要先回家休息……”

德拉科快步走进他的房间，关上卧室的门，靠在门后。

“我不走。”德拉科说，“我喝醉了，我走不动。”

“我们有客房……”

“不去。”德拉科挡住把手。

哈利无奈地看着他：“你醉了。”

“哈利，十年前的我逃走了，十年后的我是不会离开的。”德拉科盯着他的双眸，“更何况我是灌了自己半瓶酒，才有勇气来找你。”

他突然上前把哈利拉进自己的怀中，低头狠狠地吻了上去。刺鼻的酒气冲进哈利的鼻腔，他挣扎起来，却被德拉科紧紧地抱住不放。过了片刻，哈利渐渐平息下来，他闭上双眼，靠在德拉科的怀里接受着他的亲吻。

这个带着酒气的吻迟到了整整十年，它粗暴而混乱，混乱中甚至杂夹着血腥气，似乎一点也不美好。可是他们吻得难舍难分，谁也不舍得推开。

等哈利感到快要窒息的时候，德拉科才轻轻放开他，低头舔舐着他的嘴角。

“如果现在离开，我知道我们就又会像过去十年那般，连朋友都做不了。”

哈利似乎被德拉科染上了酒精的气息，他满脸通红，看起来迷蒙而晕眩，像是又醉了一般。

他听到德拉科贴在他的耳旁说：“虽然我不想当你的朋友，但那是因为我想要的是更多的东西。”

哈利一言不发，他拉下德拉科的脑袋，再次吻上了对方的唇。

——FIN——


End file.
